


[Podfic] Let's Say I Let You In

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Biting, Costume Kink, English Accent, Established Relationship, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humour, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Romance, Smut, Soundcloud, Vampire Sherlock (but not really!), mild bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8418748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: It's Halloween and Sherlock's vampire costume is turning John on, but Sherlock doesn't quite get the idea of a sexy vampire. At least…not at first.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kedgeree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kedgeree/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Let's Say I Let You In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542217) by [kedgeree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kedgeree/pseuds/kedgeree). 



> Hello again! As promised, here is my offering for Halloween; a two-chaptered little wonder posting today and tomorrow.  
> Many thanks to kedgeree for permission to pod.  
> This is a fantastic story - funny, spooky and sexy. What more could we hope for from a fandom Halloween story?


	2. Chapter 2




End file.
